User blog:Corbierr/Escapees- Chapter 1
Cover art by Jambie! Thanks! ''' Escapees Chapter 1- Arjun’s POV It was dark. It was cold. All I could see was the faint outline of the boxes around me; all I could hear was the soft shuffling noise of whoever was in this room with me. Itchy ropes dug into my arms and legs. All I could think was… How did I get here, and what will happen now? In truth, I barely remembered anything else from this night. My head hurt too much to think properly. But I can say there was one thing I did remember. I had just gotten out of my car and stepped out into the parking lot of the local beach and boardwalk. There was a new amusement park just opened, and anyone who was anyone would be there- why not? It was new, it was a Saturday Night, and it was completely free! No way was I going to miss out...there were some girls I had wanted to finally talk to when I was there...I wanted impress them by going on the new roller-coaster and not screaming. And now I was here. Weird how things turn out, right? “Where...w-where are we?” I jumped at the voice. I think I recognized it, though, but then again, I wasn’t sure about anything right now. It sounded like a girl. “I’m not sure.” I replied, trying to keep my voice calm. “Let’s just relax and figure this out.” “A-Arjun? Is that you?” How did they know my name? I definitely must have met them before. “Yes...and...who are you?” “Addie…we have History together?” I frowned, and tried to look in the general direction of the voice. My eyes were beginning to adjust. I could almost see her now. “We do?” “I sit behind you.” She said, flatly. “...I’m sorry…? I-L...guess we’ve never really talked.” I struggled to think of the right thing to say. Even in situations like this, my brain turned off when I was trying to talk to a girl. I didn’t know why it happened- jocks like me weren’t supposed to be nervous around chicks! To stop feeling embarrassed for myself, I decided it was just the raw fear of not knowing where I was that made it hard to speak. Addie let out an audible sigh. “I guess...So...umm...I think this is some sort of cellar?” I nodded, despite that she couldn’t see me. “Probably. Or a dungeon cell…” For all I knew, it very well could be, after all. “Don’t say those sort of things! Let’s just get out of here, okay? We need a plan.” She spoke slowly, and carefully. “Okay. Umm...first we need to break through these ropes!” No kidding, moron. Usually I’m pretty smart, but the panic was getting to me. “I think I might be strong enough to do this!” She didn’t reply, but for once, I was focused on more than if a girl was talking to me or not. I pushed against the ropes as hard as he could, counting on all my muscles to get him out of this. I felt the burning sensation really quick, but kept forcing through, gritting my teeth and bearing the pain as best I could. Then I heard the ropes beginning to snap… And then I was free! “Oh, sweet relief…” I said, grinning to myself, rubbing my swollen, aching arms and then untying the ropes from around my legs. “I’m free!” That’s when Addie cleared her throat. “Right, sorry.” I walked over to untie her- after stumbling for about a minute to find her. “You’ll be free in no time.” “I’m sure…” She muttered. Once she was free, I helped her up and she said a quiet thanks. I was surprised at how...shy she seemed. I was used to girls who were...louder and more social. Addie, however, struck me as a loner. It was fine of course, just not for any dudes who wanted to get into her pants...not that I did… Look, I’m a guy, I can’t help it! I see girls, my mind jumps to sex, and I get very nervous. I know there are more to girls than just that, but I can’t stop my fantasies... Got it? Good. “You don’t talk much, do you?” I asked her. “Who cares?” She asked, brushing me off. “Let’s find the door.” If there is one, I thought to myself. For a second, I almost took out my phone to use as a flashlight, but of course, whoever put us in this hellhole obviously would have stolen our phones as well. We proceeded to search along the wall for anything. A few times one of us would trip over a box or our own feet, and it wasn’t long before we learned the room was filled with empty beer bottles. Either we were in the house of a drunk, or we were underneath a bar…or someone just really liked collecting the bottles for spare change. “I think I found the way out!” Addie cried, and I scrambled over, almost knocking over more boxes on the way. “Be careful,” She told me, and I rolled my eyes. “Anyways, I think this is the door. But it’s locked.” “More muscle, coming up!” I said, cracking my knuckles and giving her an awkward grin. “You, uh...might want to stand back. Unless you don’t want to...well, I mean…” “I’m moving. Are you sure about this?” “Kind of...not really...what choice do we have?” When she didn’t answer, I took that as an agreement and I got ready to ram the door down. After silently counting to three, I dashed forward…only to trip and faceplant on the wooden stairs that were in the way. Groaning in pain, I stood up, checking to make sure my jaw wasn’t bleeding. “There are chunks of rock down here…” Addie pointed out, suddenly. “Let’s break the door with them.” Why didn’t I think of that? A great student, really? Get it together, dude! “Uh...yeah!” We found the rocks and hurled them out the door. The wood broke with a loud cracking noise. I could see light through the holes, and it was blinding. “We did it, come on!” I broke the remaining pieces off and the two of us made our way through, and just on the way out, I swiped one of the beer bottles to use as a weapon if needed. Addie and I ended up in a hallway and we looked around to decide where to go next. It was nice house, I guess. Nothing too exciting or unique...just a house. But there was one room that we passed by- the bathroom, maybe, and I heard a voice- a singing voice. A male singing voice...singing Baby, by Justin Bieber. Disgustingness aside, and my hatred for my captor growing deeper, I turned to Addie and motioned for both of us to be quiet, and she nodded. We both started moving as silently as we could… Soon we reached the living room, and I saw it- the door! But I didn’t move towards it- there was a damn padlock on it! “Great,” I mumbled, now looking for the keys. They had to be somewhere… I guess Addie was searching with me, though I didn’t ask her. I didn’t want to bug her...she didn’t seem to like me. Girls rarely did, so whatever. I just focused on myself. And suddenly I heard a door creak open! The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I stiffened as I heard heavy footsteps on the wooden floor. First they were going towards the cellar door, and then predictably, they turned around. I held my breath, and got my beer bottle ready to fight with it… From the side of my eye, I noticed Addie moving closer to me, though I wasn’t sure why...protection, I guess. It would have made me feel important and useful, but I was too focused on survival to care… The footsteps came closer. I braced myself. Closer. I held my breath and got into a stance. Closer… BANG! The bottle was smashed with a bullet. I dropped it in a panic, scrambling away from the shards, my heart beating out of control...Addie moved away as well. We both looked up at the silhoutte of a man that was towering over us, his gun pointed in our direction. This is how it ends... ---- '''Did you like it? There's more next week! Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think! CHECK OUT MY NEWEST ANALYSIS VIDEO! No seriously please do. So far only Queenie has even looked at the blog, and she hasn't gotten around to watching yet... :( Speaking of blogs that need attention, I'm going to advertise for Jambie as a thanks for the cover-art and for being the one person who I actually know read the sneak peek, lol. :P Anyways, create a character for her! Don't forget to post that Izzy sent you, because you'll get...absolutely nothing! :D Category:Blog posts